


Как у людей и даже лучше

by vincentplsno



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood Kink, Bottom Gavin Reed, Car Sex, Established Relationship, Knifeplay, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spit As Lube, Top Upgraded Connor | RK900
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24457801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vincentplsno/pseuds/vincentplsno
Summary: Гэвину Риду нужно лучше следить за тем, что он говорит.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Как у людей и даже лучше

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящение:  
> фандому дбх и моей чертовой лент в твиттере, которая накидала всякого кинкового дерьма. пусть теперь расплачивается.
> 
> Публикация на других ресурсах:  
> Уточнять у автора/переводчика

\- Ты что, блядь, творишь, - в ужасе вопрошает Гэвин, дико глядя на то, как ЭрКа, запрокинув голову до обострившегося кадыка, вливает себе смазку в рот. Выдавливает из черной узкой бутылки тонкую прозрачную струйку лубриканта на высунутый язык и размазывает средним и указательным пальцами. Оттягивает нижнюю губу, натирая десну, проходится по кромке ровных зубов и скользко проезжается по верхней, задевая мокрыми липкими пальцами кожу на скуле. Толкается в щеку с внутренней стороны мерными движениями. Гэвин смотрит на своего поехавшего андроида, на бешено мигающий красным диод на виске, на спадающий с подбородка и пальцев скин, слушает механизированный стон – сбой голосовых систем. Смотрит, неотрывно пялясь, на блестящие теперь от смазки губы и маленькую капельку, скатившуюся на подбородок и вниз - на ворсовый ковер. И понимает, что тоже ебанулся в край. Яйца мучительно тянет и сводит только от одного вида, как Кеннет стоит на разъезжающихся коленях и ебет себя пальцами в рот. «Пизда, - осознает Гэвин краем сознания, пытаясь промочить вязкой слюной враз пересохшее горло. - Это полная, заросшая и непроходимая пизда. Эта хуйня меня убьет».

Кеннет, слава тебе боже, вытаскивает пальцы изо рта. С влажным причмокивающим звуком. И показательно сглатывает, дергая кадыком. Гэвин неприятно ощущает, как дергается член в штанах, больно потираясь о ширинку. Отъехавший кукушкой ЭрКа смотрит своими бледными гляделками слишком осмысленно для этой, субъективно, отбитой ситуации. У самого Гэвина мозги уже превратились в теплое малиновое желе и стекли на глаза. Другой причины, почему визуалка вся косила и ехала, попросту не было.

\- Чтобы было как у человека, - спокойно чеканит Кеннет и на руках подтягивается до дивана, на котором сидит ахуевший Гэвин. Его тон до смешного диссонирует со всем происходящим. Но Гэвину совсем не смешно. Кеннет смотрит снизу-вверх из-под опущенных ресниц, горячими

ладонями поднимаясь от голых Гэвиновых ступней, по голени, запрятанной в джинсу, к колену, и дальше - замирая на середине бедра.

\- Бля? – Тупо спрашивает Гэвин, потому что из-за мутного жара внизу и отхлынувшей от головы крови думать получалось не слишком-то хорошо. Кеннет украденным движением наклоняет голову в бок, выписывая кончиками пальцев круги по бедру Рида, от чего тому хочется протяжно выть на одной ноте. Мелкие теплые мурашки расходятся электрическим током по всему телу от места прикосновений. Закрадывается ссыкливая мысль, что кончить можно прямо так. Позорно спустив от прелюдий.

\- Ты спросил, что я делаю. Отвечаю: имитирую человеческую слюну. Лубрикант предназначен для, как ты любишь выражаться, ебли, поэтому более подходящего материала для дальнейших действий не существует. Я поместил некоторое количество смазывающей жидкости в ротовую полость и собираюсь нагреть ее до температуры человеческой слюны. Я выбрал безвкусную, так что должно сойти за настоящую слюну.

Гэвин зажмурился. Перед глазами все равно ясно, как факт того, что Хэнк ебет Коннора, стоит картина, как его собственная консервная банка заходит в супермаркет, аптеку или секс-шоп и покупает брендовую бадью со смазкой. Со своим фирменным кирпичным еблом. И зачем? Для того, чтобы имитировать слюну, тебе же сказали. На-ху-я. И так все было прекрасно. И так было заебись. Зачем вытворять такое… такое… такую лютую дичь. С блядским «смазывающим эффектом» замечательно справлялась вишневая смазка Гэвина. Нахера безвкусная. Нахера для имитации человеческой слюны. Блядь.

Отбитый Кеннет вел себя как ебанько, как поехавший программой, как похотливый спермотоксикозный подросток с сорвавшейся резьбой последние пару недель. Это было бы крипово, если бы так сильно не возбуждало. ЭрКа перегибал, трахал, сосал и вылизывал Гэвина в самых, блядь, уебанских местах при самых, блядь, мерзотных ситуациях. И это, опять же, было бы крипово, если бы не срывало башку от ослепительных оргазмов. Гэвин с надеждой предполагал, что это все следствие долгой работы в убойном отделе, а не он таким родился. Из самых пиздецовых моментов был тот раз, когда они отправились на стрельбище для переаттестации. Гэвин отстреливал мишени, а потом повернулся, чтобы поржать вместе с Кеннетом над лажающей с перепоя Самантой и – обмерз. Ахуевший в край ЭрКа заинтересованно вертел в руках 45-ый АСР, мигая желтым диодом, потом, по-блядски так, с оскалом, усмехнулся (!), криво растягивая губы на симметричном лице, и, бесстыже глядя в глаза Гэвину, поднес к губам пистолет. Дальше можно было по кадрам разглядеть, как высовывается кончик розового языка и аккуратно дотрагивается до графитового блестящего дула, обводя по кругу отверстие. Как этот самый кончик языка проталкивается внутрь, в эту малюсенькую дырку. Гэвин не мог поверить своим глазам, борясь с желанием затолкать поганому ведру ствол подальше в горло за такие вот выкидоны. Но сраный андроид прекрасно справился с этим сам, медленно всасывая дуло в рот, обхватив красными губами. Диод помигивал голубым. Потом переключился на желтый. Потом зашелся красным, и Гэвин прикрыл глаза, чтобы не смотреть. Кеннет заглотил ствол до самой рукояти. К основанию протиснулся язык, кончиком теребя спусковую скобу. Резная челюсть двигалась с хлюпающим звуком, губы работали, елозя по стволу. Гэвин был готов уебать Кеннета на месте за такой вот спектакль при желторотых сиськососателях-курсантах и за собственный каменный стояк посреди

дня. Потом вдруг Кеннет издал странный высокий звук и пошел белесыми волнами, глядя прямо на Гэвина. И тут до Рида наконец дошло, что ему просто втащило. У андроидов же все сенсоры во рту, мудень. После всей этой хуйни они очень быстро свалили из тира, ни на кого не оглядываясь в коридорах. И поебались, не раздеваясь, прямо в туалетной кабинке. На сухую. Очень болезненно и быстро. Обкончав исписанную маркером грязную стену.

Или, например, 4-го июля Кеннет оттрахал Гэвина, вжав голой грудью и стоящим к животу членом в окно гостиной, выходившее на главную улицу. Было довольно рано, но соседи должны были начать выходить на улицу с минуты на минуту. Это не особо волновало Гэвина. Потому что холодное гладкое стекло, смазанное предэякулятом, натирало чувственную головку. Кеннет, держащий бешеный ритм, сильным движением сгреб волосы Гэвина на затылке в кулак и приложил его головой со всей дури об раму, заставляя спустить на стекло с истекающим кровью носом.

Хотя, конечно, по праву, самой трешовой дичью был тот раз, пару дней назад, когда они возвращались с дела. Оба в говнище, грязище и кровище. Гэвин еще и уставший как мразь. Кеннет затормозил посреди торговой площади, припарковавшись на углу кинотеатра и кондитерской. Пару секунд посмотрел на Гэвина вот этим вот своим непередаваемым взглядом, мигнул лампочкой настроения, отстегнулся и перелез на заднее сидение. А потом, по закону жанра, начался пиздец. Потому что Гэвина грязно ебали, надрачивая, прямо посреди улицы, переполненной семейными парами с детьми. Потому что стоял сраный полдень воскресенья. И Рид орал как чертова сука, запихивая пальцы в рот, чтобы хоть как-то приглушить звук. Извивался на кожаных сидениях членом вниз, пока сверху на нем раскачивался Кеннет, каждым толчком пробивая в простату.

Это все было в равной степени ахуенно и хуево. ЭрКа не вел себя так раньше, хотя, возможно, именно так и работала девиация: разъебывала к херам нормальность андроидов. И все-таки:

\- Зачем? – Проглатывает полслова Гэвин, задыхаясь стоном, когда Кеннет расстегивает пуговицу джинсов и вытаскивает напряженный член через ширинку, оставив влажные разводы предэякулянта на футболке. Кеннет молча смотрит, удерживая член, а потом раскрывает рот, блестя смазкой: аккуратно пробует головку, прихватывая губами и вбирая в тесное тепло. Не кончить Гэвину помогает только кольцо жестких пальцев, сцепившееся у самого основания. Ощущения просто ахуенные. Ни с чем не сравнимые. Внутри у Кеннета влажно и жарко. Гэвин безвольно откидывает голову, и она падает каменным грузом на спинку дивана, жмурится от набежавших слез. Скручивает в кулаках текстильную обивку. Перебирает в голове всех президентов Соединенных Штатов и Маркуса Освободителя. Втягивает воздух ртом, через сжатые зубы он проходит со свистом. Гэвина размазывает и тащит в неведомые блядские дали. Кеннет трогает скользким теплым движением под головкой, прихватывает оттянутую кожу зубами, поигрывает плотью. Потом у Гэвина случается микроинсульт, потому что мигающий своим сраным диодом андроид начинает ломиться своим блядским языком в дырочку уретры, надрачивая основание. Гэвин пытается сфокусироваться на бледном лице Кеннета, чтобы не отъехать окончательно. «С-сука»,- думает он, слишком поздно осознавая, что делать этого не нужно было. Изо рта Кеннета, к головке, тянется тонкая ниточка смазки. И эта адская картина, ублюдочная эротическая фантазия, ставшая явью, теперь будет преследовать Гэвина до конца жизни. ЭрКа

поднимает свои уебанские голубые глаза на Рида, подмигивает диодом и широко облизывает ствол. Обводит каждую вздувшуюся венку. Спускается к поджавшимся яйцам, оставляя теплый мокрый след, и вбирает их, по одному, разгоняя по щекам. Гэвин шипит. Жалящий жар растекается от паха по позвоночнику, прямо в мозг. Гэвин слепнет на несколько секунд, матерясь. Кеннет всегда отлично отсасывал, Гэвин не жаловался. Минет от андроида это всегда сухо и тепло, но материал и скин обладают достаточно приятной текстурой, чтобы Риду хватало десяти минут для того, чтобы спустить в глотку ЭрКе. Сейчас сученыш расстарался. Один бог знает, что у него в башке, отчего он поехал крышей, но этот атомный пиздец, который он творил с Гэвином, однозначно стоит того.

\- Тебе нравится так? – Голос у Кеннета слегка едет и механизируется от перенапряжения систем. Он смотрит как-то неожиданно ранимо. Или у Гэвина настолько косит перед глазами от собственного возбуждения. Он собирается с силами, напрягает связки и хрипит, не понимая:

\- Да, вполне себе ничо так вышло.

Кеннет кивает. Диод переключается с красного на желтый.

\- Со слюной лучше? Ощущения как при оральном сексе с человеком?

\- Блядь, да что за хуйню ты весь вечер несешь, - у Гэвина горит, плавится и покалывает все тело от возбуждения. Единственное, что ему хочется – это как-то расправиться со своим бешеным стояком. И совсем не хочется отвлекаться на тупости, которые вируснули, походу, его ЭрКу. – Зашибись вышло. С теплой смазкой это ты круто придумал. Ахуенно. Пиздато. Да. Прям как у людей. А теперь – трахни меня.

Кеннет суется порывом вперед, между бедер Гэвина, касаясь подбородком влажной головки члена. Трясущимися руками, как конченный нарик на ломке, задирает футболку на его животе, обшаривая негнущимися пальцами горячую вспотевшую кожу. Его распахнутая пятерня замирает с левой стороны груди. Гэвин ощущает, как собственное сердце гулко отдает в теплый пластик ладони. Мечется бешеной птицей о прутья клетки. Ловит уязвимое чувство пойманности и какой-то пиздецовой, совершенно лишней нежности.

\- Гэвин, - произносит Кеннет вкрадчиво, - скажи мне, если я что-то делаю не так. Скажи мне, как ты хочешь.

В голову ударяет злое веселье, и Гэвину кажется, что он сейчас заржет от всей этой ситуации. Он тут сидит с голым членом на выверт, с яйцами, готовыми взорваться в любую секунду, а его верный Пятница и андроид-кирпич решил поговорить о чувствах. Пиздануться просто. Ну нахуй.

\- Кеннет, блядь, - Рид не выдерживает и нервно прыскает. Руки дрожат, но он стоически так, усилием воли, поднимает правую и гладит свою непутевую ЭрКу по плечу. Касается нежной гладкой кожи шеи. Зарывается пятерней в мягкие волосы. - Мы с тобой ебемся уже хер пойми сколько, и я еще ни на что не жаловался. Очень был бы рад поболтать о том, что это тебя так переклинило на потрахаться по-людски, но давай как-нибудь потом.

Кеннет ластится к ладони, словно знакомая кошка из детства, что Гэвин почти умиляется, а потом этот сраный тостер выкидывает одну из своих стремных хуевин. Механическое ебанько обмирает, стекленея глазами. И воспроизводит запись, на который пьяный голос Рида насмешливо говорит: «Да епт, с андроидами только первое время в кайф. Потом уже начинаешь скучать по обычному человеческому сексу. Ни тебе спонтанности, ни физических шняг в роде того же горячего влажного отсоса. В них, может, и понапихана куча гребаной камасутры, но все равно – тупая программа».

До Гэвина, кажется, начало доходить. Он устало трет лицо, практически на грани паники соображая, как объяснить этой машине-ебанату, что за хрень произошла. Ни дня, блядь, без закидонов!

\- Думаю, Гэвин, раз ты сказал это, значит, проблема действительно существует. Мне бы хотелось решить то, что в моих силах, чтобы наши дальнейшие отношения не прерывались из-за такой...

\- Заткнись, - просит Гэвин. От всей этой смехотворной, ущербной ситуации только один прок, и то сомнительный - стояк попустило. – Я тебя умоляю, Кеннет, заткнись нахуй, пока я не выкинул тебя вон.

\- Но, ведь, - не унимается ЭрКа, опуская руки на запястья Гэвина и чуть сжимая их. Останутся лиловые синяки, не сходящие неделю. Заебись. Ладно. Так надо. Рид мысленно и очень громко отказывается участвовать в этом разговоре и вообще. Поэтому он в очередной раз говорит:

\- Заткнись, пиздюк.

Хрипит, наклоняясь вперед. Нос к носу:

\- Никакой больше твоей криповой андроидской херни в моем доме.

И, подтянув Кеннета за волосы, вгрызается зубами в его нижнюю губу, проталкивая язык в горячее влажное нутро. Поцелуй получается какой-то отчаянный и дикий, потому что Кеннет сразу же подается вперед, перехватывая инициативу. Цепляется руками, как утопающий. Гэвин

чувствует теплые пальцы у себя на шее, удерживающие его в относительно вертикальном положении.

Так и надо. Вот так заебись, - думает Гэвин, тихонько сгорая внутри себя и сходя с ума.

Безвкусная смазка и правда, при должной температуре и развитой фантазии, сходит за настоящую слюну. Прямо тактильные чудеса, что тут скажешь. Теплый язык Кеннета проходится по деснам Гэвина, обводит острую кромку зубов и проталкивается дальше.

«Что ж, - отстраненно улавливает Гэвин, - стояк снова в форме».

Кеннет отрывается и слегка касается мокрых, от лубриканта и собственной слюны, губ Гэвина. Голубую радужку глаз как будто заливает чернь расширенного зрачка. Почти верится, что его тоже ведет и сталкивает за грань. ЭрКа проходится губами ниже, оставляя влажный след на щетинистом подбородке, линии челюсти. Замирает целомудренным поцелуем на родинке под горлом. У Гэвина подводит дыхание. Ебаный стыд.

Судорожным, но все еще выверенным движением Кеннет сдирает с него футболку, - не дав запутаться ни в рукавах, ни в горловине, - отбрасывая ее куда-то за диван. Стягивает джинсы вместе с трусами к коленям. Спускает свои форменные брюки быстрым движением, дернув ремень со всей дури вниз. Хотя, в обычное время, бережет свой ненаглядный костюм, выглаживая и разглаживая.

И снова засовывает пальцы в рот.

\- Сука, - тянет Гэвин, взглядом прикипев к тому, как липкая прозрачная субстанция лубриканта растягивается между пальцами Кеннета. Как он опускает руку к собственному члену, с похабной ухмылкой ведя взглядом ошалелую реакцию Рида. Как смазка тонким блестящим слоем покрывает розовую головку и ствол. Прямо ебаное Рождество для пополнения визуальной эротической коллекции.

Резким движением, пизданув Гэвина копчиком, Кеннет сдергивает его за лодыжки на пол, разворачивая и вжимая голой грудью в мягкое сидение. Гэвин на ощупь раскидывает подушки в стороны. Спущенные штанины путаются в коленях и дико бесят, не позволяя развести ноги шире. Выпяченными лопатками наружу и выставленной голой задницей, с врезающейся кромкой под ребра - вся поза кажется неудобной. Лишающей воли и маневренности. По любимой установке Кеннета.

\- Сейчас войду, - вежливо предупреждает ЭрКа, оглаживая вход и проталкивая внутрь сразу два пальца. Гэвину хочется остроумно съязвить на этот счет. Хороший вежливый мальчик, папочка

гордится. Ровно до того момента, пока горячая волна не разъебывает его на мелкие осколки, заставляя выгнуться в спине до хруста. Знакомый жар разливается от задницы по спине, с каждым толчком Кеннета разбирая Гэвина по кусочкам.

Он цепляется руками, до онемения, за край дивана и беззвучно орет в обивку, вгрызаясь в ткань и капая на нее слюной. Кеннет растягивает его изнутри коротким быстрыми толчками.

\- Гэвин, - нежно зовет Кеннет и вздергивает его за волосы на затылке, по ощущениям снимая скальп, с силой толкаясь вперед. Гэвин скулит, подмахивая и насаживаясь. Внутренности скручивает и подводит. Перед глазами все плывет. Лицо полыхает, как у школьника, от пошлых хлюпающих звуков. Это все его член в моей заднице. Хочется потянуться к своему члену и яростно отдрочить в темп, чтобы закончить все это быстрее. Но, даже ускользая, Гэвин все еще помнит, что Кеннет не любит излишней деятельности с его стороны. Это может плохо кончиться.

Кеннет держит мертвой хваткой за бедро, перехватывает свободной ладонью поперек горла, частично перекрывая кислород Гэвину. Подтягивает его вверх. Вжимает лопатками в гудящий пластиковый корпус, в котором эхом каждому толчку внутри Гэвина отдает удар тириумного насоса. Рид хрипит, карябая ногтями скин на руке Кеннета, задыхается. Жесткая хватка сдвигается чуть вверх, под бешено сокращающееся горло, заботливо накрывая кадык. Ребро ладони врезается под подбородок, запрокидывая голову назад. В мозгу Гэвина взрывается багряный фейерверк, и хочется рыдать из-за переполняющих эмоций.

Гэвин распахивает глаза со свободным глотком воздуха, обжигающим легкие острой болью, и смотрит в зияющую темноту, ничего не ощущая, кроме томительного напряжения в яйцах и благословенного жаркого трения в заднице.

Гэвин.

Гэвин.

Горячее безумие отдает дрожью по всему телу и отзывается тянущей болью на загривке, где мерзко тянет место укуса, оставленного Кеннетом.

Гэвин, я живой.

Время замедлилось и превратилось в сладкий опьяняющий сироп. Кеннет плавно выскальзывает наружу, оставляя после себя прохладную сосущую пустоту и сокращающиеся мышцы. Бережно укладывает Гэвина спиной на диван, удерживая задницу и ноги навесу. Гэвину

чертовски неудобно: голова упирается в спинку, позвоночник ломит. Он елозит по краю, неприятно ощущая, как натирает кожу грубый шов, и соскальзывет вниз, когда его одной рукой подхватывает Кеннет, второй вдавливая в грудь. Тяжелая жесткая ладонь ложится камнем между ключиц. Он холодно лыбится, мигая синим диодом, и у Гэвина внизу живота сворачивается новый комок, похожий на черную дыру.

Ну что за сраная жестяная банка.

Гэвин пытается перевести дыхание, сознанием плавая по волнам возбуждения, слишком поздно замечая в руке у Кеннета что-то блестящее и металлическое. В следующую секунду его укалывает холодное лезвие в живот, чуть повыше пупка. Кеннет по-ублюдски хмыкает, наблюдая за тем, как выгибает дугой Гэвина, как его ведет и размазывает вслед за ледяным касанием охотничьего ножа, оставляющего красный тонкий след. Как Гэвин задыхается стоном, закатывая глаза, стоит Кеннету с силой провести по запрокинутому беззащитному горлу, выпуклому кадыку. Как дергается его член, когда Кеннет оглаживает холодом подбородок и щеку.

Вена бешено бьется в приставленное к артерии лезвие. Гэвин закрывает глаза, позволяя больному возбуждению отдавать дрожью по всему телу. Гребаный андроид убивает его своим существованием и мерзкими затеями, возбуждающими до высокого звона в голове. Предчувствие ебаного пиздеца фантомом застыло в воздухе: то ли он уже происходит, но очень медленно, как Большой Взрыв, то ли он еще только на подходе. Мысли утекли, и остались только ощущения.

Вот губы легко касаются щетинистого подбородка. Гибкий теплый язык проходится влагой по вене, мечущейся под ножом. Легкие, почти нежные, ласкающие зализывания тонкой кровавой полоски на груди и животе. Теплое касание к бедру. Поцелуй в колено и толчок внутрь. Твердый и горячий член задевает простату. Гэвина подбрасывает вверх до хрипа – позвоночник гнется дугой с болью. Вот начинает зудеть прокушенная губа.

\- Дай руку, - просит Кеннет, внимательно следя за реакцией Гэвина. Диод мигает в темноте желтым. Пиздюк пишет на память как разламывает и выкручивает всхлипывающего Рида.

\- Пальцы, - говорит он, перехватывая трясущуюся ладонь Гэвина, оглаживая незаметным движением запястье. Диод на виске заходится бешеным сердцем во время аритмии, - вставь мне их в рот и дави на язык.

Гэвин послушно проталкивается указательным и средним в скользкий от смазки рот, как это делал ранее сам Кеннет. Легко прокатывается по мягкому языку дальше, надавливая на середину. Царапает ногтем. Ему хочется видеть в завитках волос мелкие бисеринки пота. Их нет, засранец даже не расстарался на имитацию румянца или сбитого дыхания. Рожа все так же белеет в темноте, горя одними бешеными живыми глазами. Гэвин никогда не знал, проклясть или помолиться за того, кто сделал их такими настоящими.

Скин идет голубоватыми волнами, и движения Кеннета сбиваются. Становятся чуть более грубыми. Механизированными. Жесткими. Он подается вперед, хватается за бедро Гэвина в попытке удержать равновесие, с неконтролируемой силой сжимая податливую человеческую плоть. Продолжает вбиваться внутрь Рида, окончательно сбиваясь. Смотрит ему прямо в глаза протяженно. В глубине, за зрачком и радужкой, обещание тотального пиздеца. Проходит ровно секунда то того, как все скатывается в дыру.

Гэвина выкручивает, потому что член внутри него начинает вибрировать.

\- Ебаный рот, - хрипит он, когда Кеннет с силой проталкивается, задевая простату. Это грязное мерзкое читерство, которое лишает воли простых смертных. Гэвин почти не замечает, как с радостью проигрывает подступившему безумству и с потрохами сдается отъехавшему кукушкой андроиду. Сучий говнюк Кеннет вынес Гэвина за рамки здравого смысла, превращая его тело в жидкую податливую массу. Гэвин ненавидел уступать.

Вышвыриваясь за грань оглушительного оргазма, Гэвин прихватил с собой и Кеннета.

ЭрКу рубануло до белого костяка после того, как Гэвин зажал его язык, напичканный сенсорами, между пальцев, с силой сжал, выкручивая. А потом надрочил, расцарапывая бархатистое покрытие.

В темноту комнаты с улицы пробивался электрический свет фонарей. Гэвин лежал на диване, привалившись спиной на сброшенные в кучу подушки. Лениво курил, сбрасывая пепел в грязную кружку из-под кофе. По жилам приятно гудел отголосок оргазма, расходясь щекочущим приятным теплом.

Кеннет медленно перезагружался, гудя системами, сидя на полу и положив голову Гэвину на живот.

\- Так как тебе, - спросил он, едва начав мигать голубым.

\- Ахуенно, - честно признался Гэвин. Горло немного саднило. - Это было пиздато, Кеннет. Лучше, чем у людей.


End file.
